


Talking is Overrated

by superwholock_5sos_phan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholock_5sos_phan/pseuds/superwholock_5sos_phan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Impala67 is typing.....</p><p>~~~</p><p>Castiel Novak has never spoken a word in his life and he is fine with it. He is in the school shadow and doesn't have any friends but he would rather read in the school library than socialise. He has had a very good and happy life loving with is father and older brother, Gabriel.</p><p>Dean Winchester is the star swimmer for the school swim team and the most popular kid at school and he hates it. He doesn't want all of the attention, especially as he has to care for his 14 year old brother, Sam.</p><p>What happens when they both start talking anonymously and don't know they are talking to each other?</p><p>~~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on wattpad  
> Sorry for any spelling mistakes :)  
> Tanks for reading :D

Finding match.

Match found.

Impala67 is typing.....

Impala67: Hey

SilentBee: Hi

Impala67: Bees? You like bees?

SilentBee: Yes

Impala67: I'm going to call you bee then

SilentBee: What can I call you then?

SilentBee: Wait, what's your favorite food?

Impala67: Pie. Why?

SilentBee: I'm going to call you Pie then.

Impala67: Bee and Pie. What a weird combination.

SilentBee: I like it!

SilentBee: I have to go do homework now. Sorry :(

Impala67: Wait, what year are you?

SilentBee: I'm a sophomore. What about you?

Impala67: Senior. Well you go do your homework now. Bye Bee.

SilentBee: Goodbye Pie.

Castiel Novak smiles as he puts his phone down and pulls out his algebra homework. He is glad he found someone to talk to, someone who doesn't know who he is. He doesn't even know anything about Impala67 but he knew that they made him smile.

Castiel didn't speak, at all. He just didn't find the need to. Ever since he was younger he was an outcast but it didn't mind him. He stayed in the shadows and he liked it. He always got good grades and had a good life with his family. He was just happy in general.

Castiel packs up his finished homework and heads off to sleep.

~~~

Castiel wakes up to a loud bang from downstairs. He walks down the stairs to see what was going on only to see his 18 year old brother, Gabriel, lying on the floor with pots and pans all around him. He just laughs at his position and doesn't even bother to get up. He turns his head to see Castiel standing at the kitchen door with a small smile on his face.

"Well, guess I woke up sleeping Cassie, didn't I?" He laughs as he gets up and starts to put the poys and pans back. Castiel walks in to help his brother and Gabriel smiles at him.

"Thanks Cassie. Just grab an apple before we leave. Not enough time to make something decent for breakfast now." Castiel smiles and walks back upstairs to get dressed. He walks into his room to see a message.

Impala67: Morning Bee!

Castiel smiles as he types a reply.

SilentBee: How do you even know it's morning where I am. It could be midday?

Impala67: Just a guess. And my guess was right Bee :)

SilentBee: I guess so. Well I have to go get ready for school. Talk to you later Pie :D

Impala67: Bye Bee!

Castiel walks to his draws to pull out an old shirt of some classic rock band and some black skinny jeans. He puts on some black converse and grand his tan trenchcoat from his wardrobe before grabbing his bag and leaving his room. 

He walks down the stairs to see Gabriel ready by the door.

"C'mon. The bus won't wait for us." Gabriel had his license but since the boys father used the only car and Gabriel spends all of his earnings on sweets, they have to catch the bus. Castiel is alright with that though. He just sits in the middle and the world pays no attention to him.

They just get to the bus stop as the bus shows up and hop in, Gabriel heading to the back with the other seniors and Castiel sitting in his usual seat in the middle.

Everyone hops off the bus as it stops outside the school building. Castiel stops playing his music and walks towards the enterence. He stops when he hears loud pitch squeels from a few girls behind him. He instantly turns around to see why they were squeeling, Castiel wasn't surprised as to why though.

Dean Winchester.

The most popular senior in school, he is the fastest swimmer on the swimming team and even though he is popular, his grades are pretty high. People like Dean were the shadows that Castiel hides behind. Everyone is too occupied by him and his friends that nobody pays attention to him. Its good cause all Castiel wants to do in his free time at school was read in the library.

Castiel walks to his locker with no trouble, hits his locker a couple of times to unlock the door as it was jammed and grab his first set of books for English. The bell rings and he walks off to his first class. 

Castiel walks to his usual spot at the back of the class and takes out a pen as the teacher spoke.

"Alright class." The teacher said a bit too loud for a Monday morning. "For the two months you will be working with a partner to create a short story, explaining each others lives. Now since this class is combined with our small senior class, I will be grading you on your year level so its fair." Castiel internally groaned. He had to work with...people. He wasn't much of a people person, that's why he stays as far away from anyone who is not his family.

"Will we be able to pick our partners?" A girl from the front of the class, Becky, asked.

"No. I know you would pick your friends and you know everything about them so I will pick the partners." The teacher starts reading off a list. Castiel doesn't care unless his name was being called.

Castiel and Dean.

Castiel turned to his left and found Dean in the row in front of him, staring at him. Castiel instantly look down at his book, wondering why he had to be paired with the Dean Winchester.

"Now go sit with your partners so you can discuss everything." The teacher walks out of the room and Castiel sees Dean turning his chair around to face him.

"So, how are you Castiel? I don't see you around school at all." Dean asks and Castiel just shrugs his shoulders.

"Castiel is too much of a handful. Can I call you Cas?" Dean asks and Castiel nods. Nobody has ever given him a nickname before. It was a weird feeling.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Castiel shakes his head and writes something on a piece of paper and gives it to Dean.

'I don't talk at all.'

"On, ok. I'm fine with that. It'll be good for the story and all." Castiel smiles, happy that Dean is fine being his partner.

"So can I get your number so we can sort our times to hang out?" Dean asks as he hands his phone to Castiel, ready to create a new contact. Castiel takes the phone and enters his name and number and Dean does the same. At that point the cell rang. Both boys were surprised as they didn't realise the class was over so quickly.

"I'll text you later about meeting up." Dean says and he stands up and Castiel nods "See ya Cas." Dean smiles as he walks off with his friends. Castiels smiles as he walks off to his next class.


	2. Chapter 2

SilentBee is typing……

SilentBee: Hey Pie, how was your day?

Impala67: It was alright. Didn’t do much.

SilentBee: Well school somedays does seem pointless.

Impala67: Yea. How was your day Bee?

SilentBee: It was pretty good. I basically read at any time I could.

Impala67: So you like reading?

SilentBee: Like it? I love it. It takes me to other worlds and builds my imagination.

Impala67: Sounds interesting. Maybe I should give reading a more of a serious go.

SilentBee: Yes you should. You won’t regret it.

Impala67: Well I have to go do some stuff now. Maybe we can talk tonight?

SilentBee: Of course. Goodbye Pie J

Impala67: Bye Bee J

\

Castiel puts down his phone as he picks up his English notepad with all of his notes about the project he is working on with Dean.

He never thought he would be working with Dean. It was more than a surprise to him when his phone went off saying there was a text.

Dean Winchester: So what days are you free? I’m free right now if you are.

Castiel smiles and responds.

Castiel Novak: I’m free now. Where should we meet?

Dean Winchester: Meet me outside the park. I can drive us somewhere.

Castiel grabs shoes and his trenchcoat, writes a note for Gabriel and leaves for the short walk to the park.  
`  
Castiel arrives to see Dean sitting in an old fashioned car, checking his phone. Castiel knocks on the window to get Deans attention and he jumps in his seat.

“Damnit Cas. Warn me next time.” Castiel smiles in response and gets into the passenger side of the car. The ride was a good quiet until Dean spoke up.

“I decided we should go somewhere quiet so we can get to now each other. Is that alright?” Dean asks and Castiel gives him a thumbs up in return. They turn into a small clearing near a cliff and get out of the car. They walk to a nearby bench in the shade. Castiel brings a pen and paper so he can communicate with Dean.

“So Cas, tell me about yourself.” Dean says and Castiel starts writing stuff down. Once he is finished, he gives the paper so Dean can read it.

I have a good life. I have an older brother named Gabriel, you might know him, he’s a senior. I also have my dad but he isn’t home often. He is usually busy with his work. I enjoy reading and watching geeky tv shows.

Dean smiles at the paper and starts to write something down. Castiel tilts his head in confusion. Dean finishes and hands him the paper to read.

My life is alright. My parents left a few years ago and I take care of my little brother, Sam. I am a star swimmer and get reasonably good grades. I like reading the odd comic book I find lying around the house and working on my car.

Castiel smiles at Dean and at his note.

“I thought since you don’t talk, maybe we could just communicate like this.” Dean smiles as he takes the paper back and writes something down before passing back to Castiel.

Why don’t you talk? You don’t have to answer, only if you want to.

Castiel looks at the paper for a minute before taking a pen and responding.

I just don’t find the need for it. I never had the urge to talk when I was younger and my dad never forced me. I think that has lead me into the shadows. I like it though. More time to read I guess.

Dean laughs at this and writes something back.

Well that’s alright.

Castiel was about to write something down until Dean spoke up.

”I have to go now. Make sure my brother didn’t burn the house down.”

I should make sure that didn’t happen either.

Dean smiles at the piece of paper.

“Well I have Gabriel in a couple of my classes, quite the trickster. Always getting into trouble. Sammy is pretty much the complete opposite but I just have to make sure.” Dean starts the engine and drives Castiel back to the park.

“I enjoyed today Cas. We should do this again soon. See ya.” Castiel waves as Dean drives off and starts to walk back to his house. He walks in to see his dad on the couch watching the news.

“Hey Castiel. There is dinner in the fridge for you.” His father, Chuck, says, not moving his head from the screen. Castiel was glad his dad was back but it probably won’t be for long. He walks over to his dad and hugs him. He lets go so he can write something to him.

How long until you have to leave again?

“Not long. In the next couple of days I have to leave for a bit and I don’t know when I’ll be back. You will make sure Gabriel stays out of trouble.” Castiel smiles at his dad before leaving to his room with his dinner. In the middle of eating and watching the new episode of Doctor Who, his phone goes off.

Impala67: Hey. What are you doing?

SilentBee: Watching the new Doctor Who. Shhhhhhh

Impala67: What’s a Doctor Who?

SilentBee: SHHHHHHHHHH I’m watching.

Impala67: Alright, alright.

SilentBee: Thank you. It’s nearly finished.

Impala67: Ok. Talk when it’s over?

SilentBee: Sure J

In the matter of 10 minutes, the episode had finished and Castiel had finished his dinner and is messaging Impala67 again.

SilentBee: It’s finished.

Impala67: I just realised it was a tv show, my brother told me to shut up when I walked into the room and started talking to him.

SilentBee: I already like him.

Impala67: I think you two are a lot alike. By your choice in tv shows.

SilentBee: Yes. So what are you doing?

Impala67: Well I was working on my car but you started talking to me so I stopped.

SilentBee: Sorry. Should I go?

Impala67: No it’s alright. I should have left when I did anyway. Get something else done.

SilentBee: Well then, I should message you at this time so you can leave your car alone.

Impala67: That is a great idea Bee.

SilentBee: Thank you Pie J

Castiel smiles until Gabriel opens his door.

“I need your help. I know you are good at maths and I can’t figure this stuff out.” He says as he walks into the room.

SilentBee: I have to go, help the brother with homework. Probably the homework from a week ago.

Impala 67: Bye Bee J

SilentBee: Goodbye Pie J

Castiel grabs a pen and writes down his response to his brother.

Is this last week’s homework, or todays?

“What do you expect from me bro? Of course it is last week’s homework.” Gabriel smiles as he drags Castiel out of the room, pen and paper in hand and leads him to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Impala67: Hey.

SilentBee: Hello Pie :)

Impala67: You up this early for school?

SilentBee: Unfortunately

Impala67: Same. It’ll get better Bee.

SilentBee: Yea. At least it’s Friday!

Impala67: That’s the only good part. Almost the weekend.

SilentBee: Well I have to catch a bus now. Bye Pie :)

Impala67: Bye Bee :D

Dean WInchester puts down his phone. He hated his life. It didn’t matter that he was the most popular kid in school and a star swimmer, he just wanted to disappear. He enjoyed his time with Castiel the day before, it was as if when he was around him, he forgot about everything that had happened in his life. His parents ditching on him and his brother, leaving them to fend for themselves. He had to get a job as a lifeguard at the local swimming pool, he only got the job cause he was such a good swimmer and was thankful for that. 

Dean walks outside the door to his house, his brother, Sam waiting by the passenger door to his 67 Chevy Impala. He loved that car, it was his baby. They both hopped in and Dean drove Sam to the local Middle School. 

“Are you alright Dean?” Sam asks his brother and Dean sighs.

“Yea. Don’t worry about me Sammy. I’m fine.” Dean lies and Sam drops the conversation. Dean drops his brother off a minute later and drives around the corner to the high school. He turns up and instantly about 6 girls run up to his car and try to get him to notice them. He instantly walks past them all and enters the school building.

Dean walks to his locker and spots Castiel opposite him, facing his locker, grabbing a book. Dean walks up to him and leans on the locker to the left of him.

“Hey Cas.” Dean says with a smile and Castiel smiles back. Castiel grabs a piece of paper and a pen and starts to write.

Hello Dean

Dean smiles and grabs the paper and pen.

How are you today?

I’m good. How about you?

Alright.

At that point, the bell rung and bothe they boys started to walk to the only class they had together, English. They both walk to the back of the classroom and sit down. Dean stares at Castiel and smiles. 

He has such blue eyes. They are so blue. The bluest blue to ever blue.

Dean didn’t know why he was thinking these things about Castiel, he only truly met him yesterday and it sounded like he had a crush on him. Maybe he did. Maybe he did have a crush on the mute sophomore. Dean was always confused with his sexuality but he believes that he has known for a while that he was into both girls and boys. Nobody has asked so he hasn’t said anything.

Do you want to work on our story a bit? Dean sees a piece of paper on his desk and looks back up at Castiel who is giving him a questioning look, pointing at the piece of paper.

“Yea, sure Cas.” Dean says as both boys start to write on their own pieces of paper. They both exchange papers and Dean reads Castiel’s.

I’m not much of an interesting person really, i don’t do anything extravagant out of school like other people, i’m searching for a part time job as I have so much spare time and I don’t want to be cramped up in my room all the time. I want experiance in some kind of field that can be useful in the future.

Dean smiles at the small note and turns his head to see Castiel still reading his paper. Castiel then puts the paper down and smiles at Dean. He didn’t write much and it wasn’t very good.

That was very nice. I liked it. It’s very caring of you for caring for your younger brother and getting a job to help feed and care for yourself.

Dean smiles and the bell rings, signaling the end of class. They both get up and leave the class. Dean speaks up once they leave the class.

“Hey Cas, do you want to meet outside the big tree at lunch, we can hang out more then. I can get away from everyone for one lunchtime.” Dean asks and Castiel nods and they both walk off to their separate classes.

`

Castiel sits next to the big tree in the middle of the field, waiting for Dean. He sees someone walking towards him and he realises it’s Dean. Dean comes to sit next to him and smiles at him.

“Hey Cas.” Dean says and Castiel writes a reply on some paper.

Hello Dean

Dean takes out a pen and starts to write to Castiel.

Do you want to hang out for a bit after school? I don’t have work until 5?

That sounds good. 

Both boys smile at each other and sit in a comfortable silence until Dean speaks up.

“Do you have any particular place you want to go or do you want to go back to the same place we were yesterday?” Dean asks and Castiel shakes his head.

I’m fine with where we were yesterday. It was nice.

Dean is pleased as he liked that place too. He always went there to clear his head when life was becoming too much for him, quite often once a month or so.

Dean stares into Castiel’s blue eyes again. It’s become a habit of his. He just can’t stop staring at them. They are hypnotising him. He can see Castiel staring back and start to lean in. Dean starts to do the same and closes his eyes. It takes another ten seconds before their lips touch. It was only a small kiss, only about three seconds. The bth pull back and Dean can see Castiel blush.

“Well, that was good.” Dean says, hoping he doesn’t get rejected. Castiel writes something short in response.

It was really good. I liked it!

Dean was over the moon and couldn’t wipe the grin off of his face. 

“So what now?” Dean asks.

Well since we are seeing each other after school, maybe we could make it a date? 

“Sure.” And with that, the bell rung and both boys went their separate ways.

`

SilentBee: Can you talk now?

Impala67: Sure. Not much is going on in maths anyway. What do you want to talk about?

SilentBee: Well, I had my first kiss today.

Impala67: Wow, and?

SilentBee: I really liked it. I also really like the person who gave it.

Impala67: That’s good. 

SilentBee: Yea. I didn’t think they would have liked me back though. Didn’t know that they would swing that way.

Impala67: What way?

SilentBee: Well we are both guys so……

Impala67: Ohhhhh

SilentBee: Please don’t hate me cause I like guys.

Impala67: Never. I do too to a certain limit.

SilentBee: Thank you. I have to go now, School’s nearly over.

Impala67: Yea. Bye Bee :)

SilentBee: Goodbye Pie :)


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel meets Dean outside school once the bell rings. He hops into the passenger's seat as Dean sits in the drivers seat. 

“I have to get my brother before we go anywhere. That alright?” Dean asks and Castiel nods. They drive to the middle school where a short boy with shaggy brown hair runs to the car and hops into the back seat.

“Hey Sammy.” Dean says to the boy.

“It’s Sam.” Sam replies with a small frown. “Who is this Dean?’ Sam point to Castiel.

“Sam this is Cas. Cas, this is my brother, Sam.” Dean introduces and both boys shake hands.

“Nice to meet you Cas.” Sam says and Cas smiles.Sam takes his hand back and gives Castiel a curious look.

“Cas doesn’t talk.” Dean explains to his brother. With that, they drive off to drop Sam off. 

`  
One quiet ride and one less person later, Dean and Castiel are alone as they drive out to their spot by the cliff. They arrive and sit on the same bench. Castiel takes out some paper and a pen and starts to write.

So do you want to say more about yourself?

Dean smiles as he takes the pen and paper and starts to write. He finishes and gives Castiel the paper.

Well, you know how I do swimming, of course you do. I always loved the water and was always in the water as much as I could. I didn’t start to do competitive swimming until I started middle school. I was already good by taking swimming lessons from an early age, (I pretty much begged my parents to let me take them.) I ended up becoming the fastest and most skilled member on the team as I entered high school and with that lead to lots of fake friends and annoying girls. Swimming is my only escape from everything.

Castiel smiles at this and starts to write something for Dean to read.

I didn’t find anything that caught my interest much when I was younger but I was always enchanted by music. I ended up taking some guitar lessons when I started middle school but I had always wanted to play the bass. I picked up a bass for the first time in my last year of middle school and I instantly fell in love. I stopped the lessons once I entered high school but I started to teach myself. I don’t play as often as I should now but I really want to join some kind of band but I don’t think anyone would want someone who doesn’t speak.

Castiel hands this to Dean and sees the smile spread on his face.

“You’ll have to play me something one day. I think you’ll be awesome.” Dean says and Castiel blushes at his kind words. Dean leans over and kisses his left cheek, making Castiel blush harder.

I promise to play you something. I would also love to see you in a pool.

We can go swimming another day if you want?

I can’t swim.

Well then you’re lucky you have me to help you.

Castiel can’t stop blushing as Dean gently places his lips on his. His lips were so soft and Castiel felt as if he would melt. They part and Dean starts to place kisses down Castiel’s neck.Castiel buries his face into Dean’s shoulder and starts to grin. Dean’s lips leave his neck and he is instantly missing them.

“I really liked that Cas.” Dean says and Castiel nods in agreement. Castiel finds the paper and pen and starts to write.

I really liked that too Dean.

I would like to ask you something Cas.

What?

Will you be my boyfriend?

Yes.

Both boys were over the moon as they embrace in another passionate kiss. They part and start to walk to Dean’s Impala.

“Do you want me to drop you off at your place or do you want to come to mine?” Dean asks cas as he starts the engine.

You can stay for dinner at my place if you want. Castiel asks Dean, knowing that his dad wo’t be home and Gabriel won’t care.

“I’ll have to call Sam and tell him to cook up some noodles for dinner but sure.” Dean answers as he grabs his cellphone and gives his brother a call.Once that call is over, the boys starts to head over to Castiel’s house. They arrive outside his house and both boys hop out of the car and walk to the door. Castiel unlocks the door and walks in, Dean following closely behind. They walk into the kitchen to see Gabriel with a bowl full of candy.

“Hey Cassie. What is Dean Winchester doing here?” Gabriel asks his brother and Dean answers back.

“We’re friends, Gabriel. Don’t you like that or something?” Gabriel shakes his head as he takes a bite of some kind of sweet.

“No no, not at all. I’m just glad that Cassie found a ‘friend’. Gabriel drags on the last word and smirks before leaving to his room, leaving Castiel and Dean in the kitchen alone.

“Well, that was not awkward at all.” Dean says as he starts to inspect the fridge to try and find something to eat. He finds some kind of salad and instantly tosses it aside and picks up a couple of donuts. Both boys, not being very hungry, take these and head up to Castiel’s room. Castiel walks to his desk and grabs a notepad and pens.He checks his phone and sees he has a message.

Impala67: Can’t talk tonight, got a date :)

SilentBee: Me too. Good Luck :D

Castiel sits next to Dean, who is checking his phone, Castiel’s phone goes off, showing a new message.

Impala67: Loving mine at the minute. Good luck to you too.

Castiel decides not to answer back and starts to write to Dean.

So, can you please continue with your story, I promise I will play my bass later.

“Sure Cas.” Dean takes the paper and pen and starts to write. When he’s done, he gives the paper back for Castiel to read.

I have never wanted to be part of the popular crowd, i just wanted to swim. I just got pulled along with the rest of the team. By the end of Freshman year, I had found out that I couldn’t trust anyone and just kept to myself as much as I could. I pretended around the rest of the swim team and it stayed like that until I met you. I’m glad I met you Castiel.

Castiel pulls Dean into a slow and loving kiss. He is so glad he met Dean and has gotten to know him. Both boys start to run their hands down each others sides, pulling on their shirts. Both boys pll apart to take off their shirts and starts to kiss again. In the middle of this, the door opens. Both boys pull apart to See Gabriel at the door with a smirk on his face.

“I did say he was your ‘friend’ didn’t I Cassie”


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel meets Dean outside the school grounds the next day. After Gabriel caught the boys, they didn’t have to explain anything but Dean got a very threatening message from Gabriel which left Castiel on the verge of full out laughter.

“Hey Cas.” Dean says as he kisses his cheek. “I have swim practice at lunch if you wanna watch.” Castiel nods and smiles.

“Great. So let's head off to English.” Both boys walk off to English hand in hand. They got some weird looks but most of their classmates had smiles on their faces. All of the girls who run to Dean every morning are giving Castiel death glares but he just smiles widely at them. They enter English and sit down at their seats. Castiel pulls out his paper and pen.

Do you have anything you would like to talk about?

“No, not really. I’ve told you pretty much everything about me. What about you?” Dean asks as he picks up his pen.

No. I’m pretty much done. Just have to start writing the short story now.

So do you want to go to the pool after school today? I don’t start work till 6 and I can drop you off at home.

Sure. If you’re there, I know i’ll be safe. Dean smiles and kisses Castiel’s blushing cheeks.

Dean and Castiel hold hands under the desk as the lesson continues, Castiel writing as he has the neatest handwriting out of the two. Very quickly the lesson ends and both go their separate ways. Castiel sits in his American History class and pulls out his phone.

SilentBee: Hello Pie :)

Impala67: Hey Bee :D

SilentBee: I’m bored, talk to me please.

Impala67: Alright then. I’m not doing anything anyway.

SilentBee: Thank you :)

Impala67: So what class are you in?

SilentBee: American History, it’s so boring. How about you?

Impala67: Mechanics. It’s boring cause I know everything they’re teaching.

SilentBee: That sucks

Impala67: It’s fine. I’ll pass the class at the top.

SilentBee: That’s good though. You told me you had a date last night. How did it go?

Impala67: It was amazing. He is perfect and we get along so well. We are actually going to see each other after school as well. How about your date?

SilentBee: I loved it! We bonded really well and I didn’t want him to leave.

Impala67: Well, good nights do have to come to an end.

SilentBee: I have to go now and actually do work.

Impala67: Bye Bee!

SilentBee: Goodbye Pie :)

~~~

Castiel places his foot into the pool, he was happy it was warm and indoors. Dean took his hand as he slowly slid into the water, excited but nervous at the same time.

“That’s it, Nice Cas.” Dean whispers nice things into Castiel’s ear, which makes him smile. Dean is holding his hands in front of him, giving Castiel a full view of Dean’s muscled chest, a six pack visible. As the water got deeper, Castiel inches closer to Dean and ends up wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist.

“Hey, hey. It’s alright Cas, I’ve got you. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Castiel smiles at Dean’s kind words and lightly pressed his lips to Dean’s. They part quickly as Castiel starts to become more cautious as he couldn’t touch the pool floor anymore. He wraps his legs around Dean’s waist, Dean realises Castiel’s fear and starts to walk back to thee shallow end.

I’m sorry. Castiel mouths to Dean.

“It’s ok Cas.” Dean says back as Castiel unwraps his legs.

They walk out of the pool and to the changing rooms where Castiel starts to change. He walks out with Dean and hop into his car.

“I’m sorry for talking you too deep.” Dean says and Castiel nods. They pull up to Castiel’s house and they kiss goodbye. 

Castiel walks inside and checks his phone and sees no messages. He pulls out some maths homework and works on that for 15 minutes until his phone goes off.

Impala67: Hey Bee :D

SilentBee: Hello Pie

Impala67: What are you doing?

SilentBee: Homework. How was your date?

Impala67: Awesome!

SilentBee: That’s great. What did you do?

Impala67: We went swimming. He didn’t know how to swim so he held onto me the whole time. It was amazing.

Castiel looks at his phone, curious. 

That was mine and Dean’s date.

Castiel had to know.

SilentBee: We’ve been talking for awhile and I still don’t know your real name?

Impala67: No you don’t. It’s Dean.

Castiel knew it.

SilentBee: Dean?

Impala67: Yes, my name is Dean. What’s your name?

SilentBee: Castiel……….

Impala67: Cas!?

SilentBee: Yes?

Impala67: Is it really you?!

SilentBee: Yes….

Impala67: I’m coming over. Now.

Impala67 is offline…

Castiel is scared. He didn’t know that Dean was Impala67. He should have known though due to Dean’s car being a 1967 Chevy Impala. 

About ten minutes later he hears a knock at the door. He hears Gabriel answer the door.

“Cassie! Your boyfriend is here to see you!” He hears Gabriel yell and Castiel makes his way downstairs.

He sees Dean, in only board shorts and a loose black shirt. He walks up to Castiel and walks straight to his room. Castiel follows and closes the door once he is inside.

“How did I not guess in the first place?” Dean asks Castiel and he just shakes his head.

I don’t know. I am actually asking myself the same question. Castiel write son a piece of paper.

“Does this mean that I can call you Bee now?” Dean says with a smirk.

Only if I get to call you Pie. Castiel smiles as he holds up the paper.

“I’m fine with that, Bee.” Dean pulls Castiel into a passionate kiss as they fall onto Castiel’s bed. Both boys quickly take off their shirts as they embrace.

They both hope that Gabriel won’t interrupt and he doesn’t as they both fall asleep by each other's sides.

~~~

Castiel is shaken awake by Gabriel.

“Wake up your sleeping beauty. He needs to go home. It’s 11 and we have school tomorrow.” Castiel stands up as Gabriel pushes Dean off the bed.

“Son of a bi- oh.” Dean sits up and glares at you.

“You don’t know how much I have wanted to do that.” Gabriel smirks and leaves the room.

“Well, I should go now.” Dean says and gives Castiel one kiss goodbye. “Bye Bee.” He walks downstairs and out the door. Castiel lies in his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking. He hears his phone go off.

Impala67: Night my Bee xx

SilentBee: Goodnight my Pie. Sweet dreams xx


	6. Chapter 6

In the past month, nothing else had changed much. Both boys worked on their stories for English and got to know each other even more. They both found out information about themselves they didn’t even know about. They pretty much brushed off the idea that they were talking to each other on a messenger app without realising it was each other they talking to. Both Castiel and Dean were sitting in their English class before Dean spoke up, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

“The school is forming a band and are hosting auditions. I think you should audition.” Dean says to Castiel, giving him a reassuring look.

Really? I don’t know. Castiel writes on his piece of paper he has out.

“You’re amazing. I think you will get in.” Dean smiles wide at Castiel, showing him that he believes that Castiel can do it.

When are auditions?

Today at lunch. I have practice so I won’t be able to watch. Sorry 

It’s ok. I’ll go.

Awesome. I wish you luck.

The bell rings and they go to their separate classes. 

~~~

Lunch rolls around fast and Castiel finds himself in front of the door to the music room.

You can do this.

Castiel opens the door, only to see about three people in the room.

“Please tell me you are here for the auditions.” A girl with red hair, Castiel believes her name is Charlie, asks. Castiel nods.

“Awesome! What instrument do you play?” She asks again and Castiel points to a bass.

“Perfect. Now i seriously don’t believe anyone else will come so, let’s hear what we sound like together and hope we can actually play. But first. We need our names. I’m Charlie”

“Ash.” A boy sitting by the drums says before tapping on one of the drums lightly.

“I’m Jo.” A pretty blonde girl says, sitting next to a guitar, clearly her own.

“Kevin.” A boy sitting by the keyboard says.

Castiel pulls out a piece of paper and writes his name out in big letters.

“Awesome! Now, let’s play. You all know Fall Out Boy?” Everyone nods. “Good, cause we’re playing that.” Charlie hands everyone sheets of music for their instrument and everyone picks up their instrument and start to tune them.

“1 2 3 4.” Ash taps on his drumsticks before they start to play. They were actually not bad. Just not good either. The whole band needed to practice a lot more.

“Well, I believe that we will end up being pretty good, if we practice some more.” Charlie says as they start to pack up as lunch was nearly over. Everyone started to leave and it left Charlie and Castiel the only ones in the room.

“Hey Cas, can I call you Cas?” Charlie asks and Castiel nods.

“Good. Your name is a mouthful. Did you know that. Anyway, you’re really good. I didn’t know you could play. Why don’t you take music?” Charlie asks and Castiel picks up some paper to write a response.

Never felt like it.

“Well you’re good. We will be having practice three times a week at lunch, Monday, Wednesday and Friday.” Charlie says.

Good. Those are the days Dean has swim training. Castiel is glad he now has something to do.

Thank you Charlie. I’ll see you on Monday then.

“Yea. See ya Cas.” Castiel leaves the room to see Dean standing by the door, hair damp and messy.

“So, how did it go?” Dean asks and Castiel puts his thumbsup.

Awesome. Pull out some paper and tell me about it.” Both boys sit down in the corridor and Castiel pulls out his paper and pen and starts to write.

Well there was only 5 of us there and we all played different instruments, which was good. We played some Fall Out Boy. I really enjoyed it. And we have practice three times a week. Monday, Wednesday and Friday.

“Good. That means I know you are not alone when i’m not there.” Dean says and gives Castiel a kiss on the forehead. The bell rings at that moment and both boys stand up.

“I’ll see you after school. Don’t forget you’re coming to mine tonight.” Dean walks off in one direction as Castiel walks in the other.

~~~

Castiel meets Dean outside after school. They both hop into Dean’s car and go pick up Sam. Once they reach Dean’s house, Sam runs out and rushes inside just as the other two boys were about to close the doors to the Impala. 

“Little rocket he is.” Dean says and smiles at Castiel as they walk into the small house.

Dean and Castiel don’t really do much when they go to each others houses. They sometimes do homework, sometimes watch tv, sometimes make out. Today they were watching tv, Dean lying on Castiel as Castiel plays with Dean’s hair. A knock on the door leave the boys jumping off the couch. Dean mumbles something, clearly annoyed that they were interrupted. He opens the door to see Gabriel outside the door.

“Hey Dean-o.” Gabriel says as he walks in.

“What are you doing here Gabriel?” Dean asks him as Gabriel walks to the kitchen, trying to find some kind of sweet.

“I was bored and knew that everyone was here. So I came over.” Gabriel finds a chocolate bar and places it in his pocket.

“Well go entertain my brother, Sam. I think he will like you.” Dean pushes Gabriel out of the kitchen and towards Sam’s room. Dean knocks on the door and opens it to see Sam readin a book.

“Here Sammy, have a new friend. Don’t let him leave until I tell you he can leave.” Dean basically throws Gabriel in and closes the door. He walks back to see Castiel sitting back on the couch, the tv show they were watching before, long finished and now some dumb reality show was playing in the background. Castiel finds a small notepad and a pencil and starts to write something.

Sorry Dean. I didn’t know he was going to come.

“It’s alright Cas. It wasn’t your fault your brother is annoyingly clingy to you.” Castiel smiles at Dean’s comment and stands up to hug him. They part and sit back on the couch in the positions they were in before they were interrupted by Gabriel.

“Thanks for being here Cas.” Dean says. They cuddle until they hear loud footsteps and see Gabriel and Sam run into the lounge.

“Dean. Gabe is awesome. Can he come over more often?” Sam asks Dean and Dean just stares at the two boys.

“Uhhh. Sure.” Dean says unsure.

“C’mon Cassie. Time to go. I know you have homework and you won’t get any done with Dean-o her around.” Castiel kisses Dean goodbye as he leaves the house with his brother.  
“


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel continues to play with the band for the next month and they have gotten much better. He has gotten some new friends and has something to do when he can’t be with Dean. Castiel and Dean have been doing very well. Dean had a swim meet and Castiel supported him when he won all of his races. Castiel couldn’t believe how talented Dean was. He has been believing that he actually loves him but love is a strong word and didn’t want to say something s big so soon in their relationship. Castiel sees Charlie walk up to him by his locker and gets out some paper and a pen.

“Hey Cas! You ready for practice this lunch?” Charlie asks and Castiel nods, writing on his paper.

Yea. I’ve heard you are trying to book us a gig?

“Yea, isn’t going well. I’ve heard that the school is doing a fair and I can always ask our principle if we can play a few songs there. Get our band out there.” Castiel smiles at the idea. Him and Charlie had gotten really close since starting the band. He can talk to her kind of the way he talks with Dean but he knows that nothing can go further than friendship for the two. Everyone knows she’s into girls and Charlie doesn’t hide it. She has actually got a small crush on Jo, Castiel notices things.

That would be awesome! Dean has been wanting to know when he can hear us play. I’ve always told him soon.

“Always going on about Dean aren’t ya Cas. So anyway, how are you two going?” Charlie asks and Castiel blushes.

Really well. I think I may be in love with him.

“Wow Cas. How are you going to tell him? Big sign, big performance. It has to be something big.” Charlie says and gives Castiel an idea.

I think I know how I am going to tell him.

“Ooooo, how?”

Not telling, unless you will be able to help me.

“Nothing is too big for me Cas, so what is it?”

I want to learn how to speak. Actually tell him I love him. Using my own voice.

Charlie pauses for a minute.

“Wow Cas, that is pretty big. I’ll help you. Are you free today after school? I can help you then.” Charlie asks.

I’m free. Dean has an after school swim practice today.

Ok good. Well, I’ll see you at lunch” Charlie waves goodbye as she walks off to her first class and at that moment, Dean hugs Castiel from behind.

“Hey Cas. Sorry we can’t do anything today. Swimming is just very intense this time of the year, especially with me going to the National Championship in a few weeks.” Castiel turns to see Dean looking at him apologetically. 

It’s ok Dean. I understand. Anyway, i’m hanging out with Charlie today after school.

“Nice. What are you going to be doing?” Dean asks and Castiel comes up with a quick but believable lie.

Just practicing a bit together. Maybe try and get a gig for the band.

“Good. I need to hear your band play. Mostly you but your band as well. I hope some songs you play has some good bass lines.” Dean says and kisses Castiel’s blushing cheek.

I promise there are a couple of bass heavy songs. Castiel decides it’s his turn to kiss Dean’s blushing cheek, which makes his cheeks redden even more. The bell rings and they head off to their English class. Since their short story project was finished, they had to read some kind of old book. It was actually quite boring and Castiel wasn’t surprised to feel a vibration in his pocket from his phone.

Impala67: Booooooooooooooooringgggggggggggggggggg

Impala67: Soooooooooooooooooo Boooooooooooooooooringgggggggggggggg

Impala67: I’m soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo bored

SilentBee: So am I it’s ok :)

Impala67: Good. You will now be bored with me :D

SilentBee: Well you do know that we will have to finish reading this book and produce that essay. And yours is going to have to be much more detailed and longer as you are a senor and i’m only a sophomore.

Impala67: -_- ..!..

SilentBee: :,(

Impala67: Don’t cry bee. I don’t like it when you’re sad.

SilentBee: :D

Impala67: Yay!

SilentBee: Dean, we should really get to reading this book.

Impala67: Fine :,(

SilentBee: Don’t cry.

Both boys read the boring book until the bell rings and they say their goodbyes.

~~~

Castiel meets Charlie by the school gates and silently walk to her place, which only takes about three minutes. They enter the empty home and sit on the couch in the living room.

“Well Cas. I don’t really know how to coach you into learning to speak but I think we should get you a nice big glass of water first.” Castiel nods as Charlie stands up and walks to the kitchen, coming back a minute later with two glasses of water.

“Now, I think we should maybe start by you just saying your name. Is that alright?” Charlie asks and Castiel nods. Castiel coughs and takes a small glass of water. He was going to try and speak for the first time in his life.

“C-c-c-cas-as-ti-ti-el.” Castiel just whispers that, instantly taking a drink of water.

“That was really good Cas. Do you want to try again?” And that was how it went for the next four hours, Castiel slowly being able to say a couple of sentences and Charlie helping him, refilling his glass about five times and encouraging him to try.

“Well, my mum should be home soon and I think your brother will be wondering where you are. Bye Castiel.” Charlie says as Castiel walks to the door, opening it before turning around.

“Good-bye Ch-harlie.” Castiel says, making Charlie smile wide as Castiel closes the door and walks the short distance to his house. e opens the door to see Gabriel hanging upside down on the couch, watching some kind of soap opera on tv. Castiel taps on Gabriel’s leg and he falls off the couch, rubbing his head as he stands up to see Castiel.

“Hey Cas, next time please don’t freak me out like that. I would really not want to have a huge bump on my head.” Gabriel says with a smirk as always.

“S-sorry Gabe.” Castiel says and Gabriel’s mouth is wide open in complete shock.

“You, you, talked Cas. You talked. You talked Cassie!” Gabriel pulls Castiel in a tight hug, squeezing Castiel tight. “I’m so happy for you. Why have you decided to talk?” Gabriel asks as he lets go of Castiel.

“I w-want to t-ell Dean I l-love h-im.” Castiel says, voice still a little rusty and sore for not ever being in use.

“That’s awesome! I’m glad Dean makes you want to do something like this. No matter how much little Dean-o annoys the crap out of me, i’m happy that he is making you happy.” Castiel smiles wide and hugs his brother and then walks up to his room. 

I think you’ll like this surprise Dean.


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel wakes up on the day of the school fair. He smiles, realising that he is going to be performing with the band today. He has been speaking more the past two weeks but only in front of Charlie and Gabriel. A knock is heard on his door before it opens to reveal Gabriel.

“Your boyfriend is here.” Gabriel says, twisting a lollipop in his fingers. “ You should get up and ready if you want to get to school on time.” He leaves and Castiel jumps up and gets ready. He grabs the first clothes he sees in his closet and puts them on quickly. 

“He’s gonna wait outside until you come out.” Gabriel says as Castiel walks down the stairs.

“Ok, i’m just gonna grab an apple for breakfast.” Castiel says as he grabs an apple and leaves, not forgetting to grab his pen and paper.He opens the passenger side of the Impala and hops in, kissing Dean on the cheek.

“Hey Cas. How are you?” Dean asks and Castiel starts to write down his response.

I’m great. How about you?

“Alright. Much better that you’re here now.” Dean smiles as he pulls out of Castiel’s driveway and onto the road.

“So, your band is performing today? I will try and get out of whatever i’m meant to be doing today to come and see you perform.” Castiel smiles at the gesture as they park in the school carpark. Both boys kiss each other goodbye as they walk off in separate directions.

Castiel spots Charlie and runs towards her. Charlie sees him and waves.

“Hey Cas. Come with me.” Castiel follows Charlie into the silent school building and to a practice room.

“So, are you going to tell Dean today?” Charlie asks and Castiel shrugs his shoulders.

“I don’t know. Maybe. I don’t know how.” Castiel mumbles but Charlie heard him almost clearly.

“Maybe you can tell him on stage in front of the school. He is going to watch you perform?” Castiel nods as soon as Charlie asks this.

“Maybe. When would I do this anyway?” Castiel asks and Charlie shrugs.

“Maybe after the last song. Just don’t tell anyone it’s our last song and just say it. Very loudly. Since you don’t stutter when you speak anymore.” Charlie smiles as they leave the room, their instruments in hand. 

“Yea. Sure.Let’s do that.” Castiel instantly feels confidence and walks outside with Charlie to see Ash, Jo and Kevin by the stage with their instruments.

“Ok guys, Cas has something planned for the end of our last song so just keep that in mind.” Charlie says and everyone nods in understanding.

“Awesome. Now, we have an hour until we go on stage so just come back here in about fifty minutes so we can prepare. Bye guys!” Everyone leaves and Castiel tries to look for Dean. He spots him by the pool, watching over younger kids in the pool.

He must be on lifeguard duty.

Dean sees Castiel and waves. He turns to the nearest person on his swim team and says something to him before coming over towards Castiel.

“Hey Cas. Is it time?” Dean asks and Castiel shakes his head. “Then why are you here?” Dean asks and Castiel pulls out some paper and a pen from his pocket.

We could spend some time together before we perform.

“Awesome idea. Let’s go!” Both boys run off to booths and try out on some games. Casriel ends up winning a small stuffed panda in the ring toss and gives it to Dean. Dean loved it and gave him a kiss. Dean and Castiel bought some candyfloss and shared it while sitting by their tree on the field. Once they were finished with that, they walked towards the stage where Castel’s band was waiting for him.

“Good luck Cas. I’ll be watching.” Dean gives Castiel a kiss before walking towards the audience.

“Ok guys, let’s just have fun with this!” Charlie yells and and everyone goes onstage.

“Hey guys!” Charlie says into the mic and everyone cheers. “We don’t have a band name yet so we can’t introduce ourselves. We will be playing a few songs today. We hope you enjoy them.” And then everyone starts to play. Castiel plays his bass and sees Dean staring at him the entire time. Once the last song was done and the applause died down, Charlie spoke up.

“Well, that was our last song today guys.” Multiple people showed their disappointment. “But we have something to say before we leave, well mostly someone.” Everyone cheers and Castiel instantly feels nervous but speaks up anyway.

“Dean.” Castiel says and he sees Dean’s eyes fill up with tears. 

“I wouldn’t have even have imagined a few months ago that I would be doing this. Mostly speaking but here I am. This is all because of you and I have found a need for my voice now. It is to tell you how much I love you. Everyday.” Castiel can feel himself tearing up now and he sees Dean run towards the stage and climb up to pull Castiel in a huge hug.

“I love you too Castiel. I’m so proud of you.” Dean says and pulls Castiel into a passionate kiss. They part and realise that everyone is cheering and they both blush.

“I honestly forgot they were here.” Castiel says to Dean and Dean turns, a bit of shock in his eyes.

“I’ll have to get used to yo talking now.” Dean says and Castiel laughs. “You’re voice is deeper than I imagined it to be. I like it.” Castiel smiles at this as they walk off stage.

“I will still use my paper to write to you in class, i’ll just be more talkative.” Both boys laugh at this.

“I love your laugh Cas. It’s beautiful.” Castiel blushed and Dean kisses his left cheek. They leave the fair and hop into Dean’s car. They drive back to Castiel’s house and opens the door to see Sam and Gabriel watching crappy daytime tv.

“Sam, what are you doing here?” Dean asks and Sam turns around.

“Gabe called and asked if I had anything on today and if I wanted to come over.” Sam says and walks towards Dean.

“So Cassie, how did toda go?” Gabriel asks Castiel as he walks to the kitchen, probably to grab more candy.

“Perfect. I did it. I told Dean.” Castiel says, shocking Sam. Castiel forgot that he hadn’t told Sam and his mouth was wide open in shock.

“You talked Cas.” Sam says and Castiel nods.

“I know.” Castiel responds and pulls Dean towards his room before anything else could be said.

“What’s with the rush Cas?” Dean asks and Castiel smashes his lips to Dean’s.

“Is there something wrong with wanting to make out with my boyfriend that I love?” Castiel says, mouth on Dean’s and continues to kiss him, Dean kissing back. They pull apart to catch their breath.

“I’m fine with that. I Love you Castiel Novak.”

“I love you too Dean Winchester.”


	9. Epilogue

Castiel smiled as Dean walked through the door of their apartment. The last five years had been quite eventful. Both boys had finished high school, they both moved in together, Dean started an auto shop business and Castiel is on his third year of university, studying to become a music teacher. 

“Hey Cas.” Dean walks to Castiel on the couch and kisses his cheek.

“Hello Dea. How was your day?” Castiel asked. Castiel had been talking a lot more the past few years and very rarely uses paper and pen to communicate anymore.

“Just the usual. Sam’s a natural at the front desk. I wish he would keep a permanent job there instead of preparing to head off to Stanford.” Dean leaves the room and walks back in a few minutes later in fresh clothes. He grabs himself a beer and sits down on the couch, right next to Castiel and puts an arm around Castiel’s shoulders. 

“So, what should we watch tonight?” Dean asks Castiel and he shrugs his shoulders.

“I don’t know. I just want to cuddle tonight if that’s alright with you. I had a big exam today and I just want to relax.” Dean nods his head and pulls Castiel into him and takes a sip of his beer.

“Thanks Dean.” Castiel lies his head on Dean’s lap and feels Dean play with his hair.

“So, how did you think you did in this exam?” Dean asks as he twirls a piece of hair in between his fingers.

“Pretty good I think. If I pass this, I can graduate with my degree and then get a job.” Castiel smiles and sits up, much to Dean’s disappointment. Castiel starts to walk to their bedroom, Dean following closely behind, clearly confused. Castiel starts to search through his bedside cabinet draw for something and pulls out a small black box. Dean realises what this means and rushes to his bedside cabinet to pull out a small blue box. They both turn to each other and stare into their own eyes.

“I wanted to ask the question.” Dean says as he goes down on one knee. “I just didn’t know when and then I saw you pull out the box so i had to rush to grab mine and then-” Dean was cut off with Castiel’s lips on his own.

“Of course you wanted to ask. Didn’t want to seem like a wimpy girl didn’t you?” Castiel laughs and Dean smiles goofily. 

“So. i’m guessing that’s a yes?” Dean asks and Castiel answers with a kiss.

“Of course.” Dean opens his box to reveal a simple gold band and Castiel opens to reveal one of a similar style. They exchange rings and walk towards their beds for a very loveful night.

~~~

“So, do you know what Sam is wanting to show us?’ Castiel asks Dean as they sit in Castiel’s family home. Sam had moved into Castiel’s old room when he moved out to live with Dean in his house.

“No idea. I wish I did know but he made it as much as a surprise to me as he did to you.” Dean answered and Sam starts to walk down the stairs towards the living room.

“Hey guys. So I have something to tell you.” Sam stays standing and Gabriel walks down the stairs. He stayed in the family home as he didn’t know what to do so he is just living off of Chuck’s money he earns.

“More like we do.” Sam and Gabriel stand next to each other and slowly start to entwine their hands. Both Dean and Castiel knew what this meant and stood up to hug their brothers.

“So, you just knew by that?” Gabriel asks his younger brother.

“It was pretty obvious. Even from the first day you met.” Castiel says as he moves to give Sam a hug.

“I guess I have to thank you then Cas.” Sam says as he lets go and walks over to Gabriel.

“Yea, I guess you do.”

~~~

Impala67: It’s happening.

SilentBee: I know! I’m so excited.

Impala67: I wish I could see you right now.

SilentBee: It’s the rules, remember. :)

Impala67: Darn. Well, i’ll see you later Bee :)

SilentBee: Yea, Goodbye Pie :D

~~~

Dean stands at one end of the church and Castiel stands at the other. They are both smiling at each other. Castiel starts to walk and everyone can see tears forming in both of their eyes. Castiel stands next to Dean and take both of his hands in his. 

“We are gathered here today to…” Castiel zoned out and just stared into Dean’s eyes. He couldn’t believe that this was happening to him. He found the perfect person for him and he couldn’t be happier.

“I do.” He heard Dean say and was snapped back into the world.

“And do you Castiel, take Dean Winchester to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Castiel already knew his answer and he knew Dean knew what he was going to say.

“I do.”

“You may now kiss your-” Dean dove in and gave Castiel a sweet kiss.

“I love you Castiel Winchester.”

~~~

“Hurry up and put on your shoes. We have to go.” Castiel yelled at his seven year old daughter, Grace.

“I’m coming.” He heard Grace yell and saw her run down the hallway.

“C’on. We have to go.” Castiel starts to walk out the door until he is swept into a kiss.

“See you later.” Dean pulls away from Castiel and walks back into the kitchen as he had the late shift.

“You guys are gross.” Grace says as Castiel closes the door and makes Castiel laugh.

“Yea, we are pretty gross.”

THE END


End file.
